


Drunk Star

by shawww



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawww/pseuds/shawww
Summary: 一则无意义的打炮废料，一发完。





	Drunk Star

1  
  
“所以，这就是你带我来这个鬼地方的原因？”  
  
Mera不耐烦地把头发从肩膀撩到背后去，一只脚的鞋跟撑在地上旋转脚踝，地板和聚氨酯碰撞发出嗒嗒的响声，“我的眼睛可看不清陆地的黑夜。”  
  
Arthur拉着Mera拉开酒吧的木门，把她领到吧台尽头的角落顺光落座。暖黄的霓虹灯在她红发上缀出柔和的金色，那姑娘正用食指和拇指抵着下巴看向他。  
  
“不完全是。”他过了半天才说，手肘放在吧台上朝着距离最近正在擦玻璃杯的服务生打了个响指看向她：“不过我打赌你会喜欢这儿。半打三姆啤酒，谢谢。”  
  
“好的。”那捏着握柄的服务生头也不抬地面向Mera，实话说她完全不知道Arthur在干什么，但她知道自己得说点话来缓解自己的尴尬，这人摆明了示意她要点儿什么。于是她侧过脸去甩了甩脸颊旁的头发，看向调酒师时挑了挑她深棕色的右眉，这让Arthur觉得这女人真是他妈的天生情种：“有什么推荐吗？”  
  
“喔，当然有。您有任何口味偏好吗？”那人一听就知道这对话三句内结束不了，这漂亮姑娘第一次来。这大个子真有种，他想，回身去又捞了一个瓶子来擦。  
  
“事实上……”她把那尾音拉的老长，然后下巴一收：“没有。我必须都得选点什么是吧，炼乳，如果有的话？”  
  
她压根没尝过什么炼乳的口味，那是她路过十字路口旁时看到大厦屏幕上的美食广告里唯一记住的名词。  
  
“喜欢酸一些还是甜一些？”  
  
“甜。”  
  
“还有烈度，正常还是偏下？”  
  
她的男朋友身体向前一俯，巨大的阴影立刻盖过她头顶闪烁的金光，她闻到一股汗味儿，直冲她的鼻子，“度数尽可能的低，她不太擅长喝酒。”  
  
Mera轻轻地转了转头，觉得这话怎么理解都不太好听，泽贝尔的小公主可受不了这样的挑衅。“中等偏上，我想试试。”  
  
“有你受的。”Arthur把他的后背放回吧台椅的椅背上，手臂重新搭回桌面，“你第一次来陆地上是什么时候？”  
  
“十一岁。和Orm一起。”  
  
这回答超出Arthur意料之外，他本来以为自己亲弟弟糟糕的价值观与生俱来，服务生先端来两杯白水，又哐当放了一排啤酒上来，起瓶器砰砰砰地撬开一个个瓶盖，落在桌面上叮当直响。Mera看着起起落落的操作盯着玻璃瓶黑色的瓶口舔了舔嘴唇，有黄色的水珠留在上面。他直到那响声完全停止了才开口：“Ova看来教坏了他，是吧？”  
  
“是的。”红发女孩把脸微微一偏移开了视线，“是他先想去的。我们只是远远地在海面上看了一会儿，海滩旁处处都是建筑和游人。我们穿着亚特兰蒂斯的衣服，害怕人们把我们当成怪物，也不知道和他们怎么交流。”  
  
“那么现在呢？”Arthur听到汤匙在玻璃杯搅拌以后磕在杯沿上的声音，伸手去拿离他最近的一瓶。  
  
Mera慢吞吞地翻了个白眼，“这蠢问题你问过我无数次都要问得我不想再来陆地上了。给我来一口，那是什么味道？”边说边抢来Arthur手里的酒瓶。  
  
“不好说。”他做出回答的时候Mera已经闻都不闻就抬头大灌上一口，没轻没重地把酒瓶放在桌子上发出的巨大响声让对面的人都看向他们俩，Arthur回头尴尬地笑笑。  
  
Mera低着头把那一大口啤酒分几次小口咽下，有一缕头发在她重新直起身子的时候粘在她留着啤酒泡沫的嘴边，她用食指把它勾下来，然后和拇指一起捏着它捋到发尖儿。“真凉啊。”  
  
Arthur又拿了一瓶，服务生托着软木垫送上来一杯调味酒，“你的炼乳烈酒绝对比这个难喝。”  
  
“不可能，”Mera在她男朋友家里尝过不少增味品，蓝莓果酱番茄酱还有一大堆奇怪得让她记不住名字的粘稠调料，但都没有今天这个浓度和水接近的奇怪液体难喝。她想起广告上的布偶小熊喝下一口炼乳以后露出的享受表情尽管那在玩具上简直惊悚极了，“我打赌炼乳是甜的，而这东西的味道我甚至形容不出。”  
  
Arthur嗤笑一声，毕竟海底里的姑娘从来没见过酒精能把他这个450磅的爷们整得趴下。他想起他第一次喝酒的经历，一半的亚特兰蒂斯血统让他对液体的成分极度敏感，酒精烧在胃里的感觉让他感觉就好像正被丢进热水缸里煮沸，“尝尝看，上面有吸管。”  
  
暖白色的炼乳沉在底层，威士忌里泡着的冰块上有两片薄荷尖，“挺好看的。”Mera凑上去闻了闻，若有若无的薄荷味飘进她的鼻腔，她含住吸管吸了一口。“唔。”  
  
“就告诉你了，”她的男朋友头伸到杯边，Mera把黑白条纹的吸管送进他嘴里，“你还是喝水吧，我帮你分担。这也太烈了。”  
  
“我不要。”Mera抱着杯子倚向吧台，又小口地啜了一口，眼神跨过他看向另一头谈笑的人群：“总会适应的。”

  


2  
  
Arthur去拿桌边第三瓶啤酒的时候发现Mera的鸡尾酒基本见底了，她把吸管抽出来仰脖喝干，两条长腿叠在一起踮在地上的横杆，对她的男朋友笑笑：“我感觉还好。”  
  
“还好？时间还早。”Arthur说，“这儿还有四瓶啤酒没喝呢，我才刚垫了肚子。”  
  
“去你的。”Mera被他逗笑了，她知道六瓶下肚哪怕他有两米九三膀胱也得爆炸了不可，她怎么也得帮他分担点儿，而且这点酒水除了难喝以外对她来说也没什么特别的。  
  
Arthur把一瓶酒递给她，酒吧里的音乐吵得他脑袋嗡嗡的疼：“这约会可真够糟糕的。”  
  
“我刚刚开玩笑的，我更适应昏暗的环境，这地方不赖。你不喝一杯，呃，那样的酒吗？”  
  
“只有绅士才喝调味酒，”Arthur抹了把嘴巴，“而我是英雄。”  
  
Mera把右手托在胸前，举着瓶子的右手支在右手的手腕，表情夸张，“天呐我是不是得现在为你立正敬礼再大声歌颂你的丰功伟绩？照这么说还是我劝动了你去拯救世界。”  
  
Arthur微妙地眯起眼睛，照在那双棕黄色的眼睛上的光也慢慢聚拢成浓黑的颜色，他的女朋友总是这么强势得像只小豹子，从她在巨浪里腾出一片巨大空间开始这强势简直收不住了，她控制水流把未婚夫打回决斗台，开着小型潜艇躲过守城的高压水炮，抽干水分穿越海沟国的鱼群，决战时逆着人流搜索她尚可回头的父亲，说真的Arthur对她操纵水时的蓝眼睛的爱简直到了着迷的程度，但他也知道只有他才能抬起这小豹子坚定的前爪，看到支撑她整个身体的柔软肉垫。于是他露出一个无比耿直的笑：“谁说你不是了？”  
  
那小野兽立马收起警觉的眼神，“这还差不多。”  
  
“嘿，别说这个。来谈谈别的，比如这酒真让你一点儿感觉都没有吗？——我说实话，我第一次喝酒时感觉有舌头长着倒刺的海怪猛舔十三岁的我脆弱的胃。”  
  
“有点儿吧，”Mera舔舔自己的嘴角，“我父亲坐骑的尾巴在抽我的喉咙。”  
  
“你把那些酒精都抽出去了？还是泽贝尔人进化时和我们亚特兰蒂斯不一样？王国陷落前你们是从俄罗斯来的？”  
  
Mera径直回答他最后一个问题：“别闹了，我们的国家在热带海域。”  
  
“我真怀疑你今晚能把我喝倒下。”  
  
她在喝了一口以后咬上瓶口，说话都含糊不清，“不会的，我喝不了多少，其实这是我第一次一口气喝下这么多东西……以前我都是为了补充水分。”她又把下巴抬离了酒瓶，眨了眨眼睛：“毕竟只有海王是英雄，我可不是。”  
  
这小妞简直太会说话了，Arthur想，他知道自己不需要再思考为什么Orm会如此重视这个从小一块儿长大的自己再了解不过的红头发小丑鱼了，抛去她的公主身份，哪怕是首都城巨大的水草或者老城区沉默的渔船都想要和她聊两句。这让他想亲吻Mera。  
  
但他没有，他还没主动亲吻过哪个女孩儿。club里成群的母猫都对他这样的狂野男孩投怀送抱，借着醉酒的劲儿恨不得骑在他大腿上——还他妈真有人这么做过。他只要把一杯黄酒从头顶浇下去，那些乖顺的猫咪就捧着他的手臂顺着纹身从腋下舔到他长了茧的手指尖儿。  
  
我疯了，他对自己说，Vulko要是知道这些一定用母亲的三叉戟插烂我的头。

  


3  
  
情况终于在Arthur喝得就剩最后一瓶啤酒的时候变得有些不对劲了。Mera哗啦一下站起来对他摆摆手：“我去个卫生间。”然后慢慢向厕所的方向走去。  
  
Arthur坐在那儿直到他晃啤酒瓶的时候液体碰撞杯壁的时候会发出响声为止也没见Mera回来，他知道这姑娘八成在蹲着的时候脑袋一昏就站不起来了。他以前也有过不少这样的经历，爬在垃圾桶边缘吐个干净以后热血上头，冲得他直挺挺地倒下去，他老爹来厕所捞他起来的时候他吐了自己一身还浑不自知，从厕所出来以后瘫坐在地上就那么睡过去，醒来以后发现Thomas早回家去了。  
  
可Mera可未必认得回去的路。他拎着瓶子去卫生间，拨开一个有意无意拦路的正在洗手的E罩杯女神，转过角敲了敲女卫生间的门：“Mera?”  
  
“Ah?”门里面的女孩儿应声，长音里带着点沙哑，但没再回应他。  
  
“你还好吗？站得起来吗？”  
  
过了很久Mera才回应他：“我想不太好。”  
  
他急切地去拧门把手发现被锁的好好的，一脚把门踹开显然不是个好做法，他得让Mera给他开门然后才有机会把这女孩儿扛回家去。“你把门打开，我在外面。”  
  
里面没有哪怕一丁点儿回应，他把耳朵贴近了门也安静得吓人，“别睡，Mera，别睡，开门，你不能在这儿过夜。”  
  
门那头沉默了一会儿，然后他听见门锁被打开的声音，门是向里开的，他推开门走进去。  
  
Mera坐在马桶上裤子穿得好好的，右肘抵在墙上支着头，红色头发在脸颊两旁泻下来被昏暗的红光照得根根分明，她坐在那儿一动不动，显然没有要吐或者吐过的意思。  
  
伏特加就是他妈这么操蛋的东西，让人肠胃翻搅却怎么也吐不出来。  
  
Arthur走上去扶起他的女友，架着她的腋下让她一只手搂在自己脖子上，左手伸到马桶前捞起她的双腿。那红发女孩儿突然开口。  
  
“等等，Arthur，再等等。”  
  
“等不了了，别说走回家，你现在站都站不起来。”  
  
“谁说的？”Mera抬脚踹上厕所的门，短靴踏回地上响声清亮。酒吧的音乐迅速被隔绝在外，只透过水泥的缝隙传来有节奏的震动声，她慢慢直起身子，那动作简直慢极了，“我不是说了？我感觉还好。”  
  
“我看你一点儿都不好。”Arthur说，“你现在闻起来像刚从乙醇池里被人拎出来。”  
  
“有吗？”Mera从他怀抱里挣脱出来坐回马桶上，Arthur知道自己惹怒了这只小豹子。她分别闻了闻自己的两边袖口，费洛蒙的后调从手腕处散发出来，佛手柑混合着梨香让她的头更昏。她把手抬到Arthur的鼻子前，Arthur看到她的几根头发从衣袖落到她小腹的衣褶处，陷在阴影里变得看不清楚。女孩歪着头，红色灯光让她不由得眯起眼睛，“好闻吗？”  
  
Arthur听话地凑上去嗅了嗅她的手背，香气像丝线一样绕上Mera的手腕浮动在他面前，沿着鼻骨的轮廓钻进他空旷的胸腔，在肺叶的每一寸皮肤上扩散开来。这让他感觉被什么东西突然击中了，马铃薯蒸馏酒精带来的特殊感觉从Mera身上涌进他身体里的感知器官，这小妞一定在他胃里点燃了一把火，让他不用烈酒也烧起来。  
  
“好闻。”他良久才回答。  
  
何止是好闻，她现在闻上去简直像一支融化了的红拂玫瑰，而玫瑰的刺此刻悬在他的眼前，把他钉死在墙壁与墙壁之间，他他妈的却可耻地发现自己硬了。  
  
Mera扑哧地一下笑了，浓重的酒味立马盖过香气让Arthur稍微回了神，他的眼睛重新聚焦在Mera浅绿色的眸子里，后者看起来像刚刚蓄起的一池繁星。  
  
“知道为什么刚刚我说自己不像在乙醇池里泡过吗？”Mera手指拨弄自己橙红色的发卷，分明是喝醉了，“因为我是干燥的。”  
  
她的话还没有说完，手臂先一步环上Arthur的脖子：“只有你能让我湿。”

  


4  
  
他在心里咒骂了一声“Fuck”以后意识到这局势已经完全不受清醒着的自己（只有他自己这么认为）的控制，而事情到了这份儿上不脱裤子就他妈不是男人了。  
  
“你得知道你在做什么，Mera.”Arthur一手摸向背后带上门锁，另手揽着Mera的腰把她带起来按在墙壁上，冰凉的墙砖贴在Mera的后背让她的酒几乎醒了一半，但在这之前Mera的双腿已经缠在她男朋友的窄腰上了。  
  
“我当然知道，”Mera说，眼睛里的星星亮晶晶的，“你正在酒吧，和我一起在女卫生间里，而我们现在要做爱。”  
  
“我三秒前给过你机会了。”  
  
Arthur粗鲁地撩开她衣服的下摆把她的胸衣推到乳头上面去勒出一行痕迹，他把Mera胸前的那团软肉握在手心让一些白皙的皮肤溢出他的指缝。随后吻上她的嘴唇。Mera又笑出来，热气呼在他们两个人的鼻息之间让男朋友的舌头舔过她的唇线探索她口腔内的轮廓，她感觉到Arthur的舌尖经过她的齿缝和上腭去撩拨她的，而她根本无法控制自己不去回应Arthur的吻。  
  
“Vulko还教过你这些？”说完这话她立刻在心里嘲笑自己。Arthur是那么擅长接吻，Mera酸溜溜地想，她不是第一个融化在他怀抱里的人，说不定在她离开的这段时间就有好几个小婊子想坐到她刚才的座位上去试图舔一口他刚刚喝剩下的啤酒。但她的男朋友没继续给她机会想下去，Arthur把手掌里的柔软捏成乱七八糟的形状，突然用指尖掐了它的尖端。Mera不可抑制地颤抖了一下，环抱着Arthur的手插进他蓬松的发间，一些液体从她的小腹流到体外去。  
  
她想继续凑上去和他接吻，但Arthur的双唇经过她的下巴、脖颈和发丝，最后留在她的胸前。Arthur把她乳房的一圈舔湿以后舌头沿着她的乳晕打转，肿胀颗粒的触感让他不时擦到Mera的乳头。Mera咬住自己的下唇喘着气收拢手指，下一秒Arthur就整个含住了她的敏感。“要不是你喝得站都站不直我发誓你现在就得给我乳交，小公主，”他咬着Mera硬挺敏感的乳头从她的胸前抬起头来，“我的老二能顺着你的乳沟插进你的小嘴里替我弄花你漂亮的的口红。”  
  
天呐，Mera绝望地闭上眼睛，眼线早就不知道什么时候被他们俩弄花晕开在她的眼角，她现在整个人挂在Arthur身上湿得一塌糊涂，而Arthur还有心情说那些下流无比的荤话，“别这样Arthur……”  
  
“别这样？”Arthur说着去舔弄她另一边的乳头，原本干燥的皮肤迅速被他的口水弄湿，另一朵玫瑰花苞受到浇灌在他嘴唇之间张开它粉红色的的花瓣，“那么看来是这边？”  
  
“你明知道，”Mera拿湿润的下体去蹭他的裤裆，两腿之间的花朵渴望得到盛放，“你明知道。在这儿，Arthur，这儿。”  
  
Arthur感觉到有一寸温暖主动覆上他的胯下，抬起膝盖抵墙让Mera坐在他的大腿上刺激得她抱紧了自己的脖子，他把她的短裙撩到肚脐以上让她的大腿重新盘回腰上，一只手指挤进她的阴唇之间。  
  
Mera直到这个时候才觉得自己疯了。现在大约是凌晨十二点，酒吧里的音乐聒噪到极点，外面有无数排着队打算上厕所的人，而她现在在和超级英雄在女卫生间里开始一场性爱，他的手在他下体来回滑动，最终插进中间一条隐秘的罅隙。“现在是陆地与海洋最贴近的时刻。”他说。  
  
她倒吸了一口气含住Arthur的耳垂，转瞬即逝的充实感与她擦肩而过，她呼着气开口，Arthur听见耳边有她口腔里隐约的啧声，“动一动，Arthur。”  
  
下一秒Arthur抽动他的手指，从那狭窄的甬道抽出又缓慢地放入，指尖向上摩挲她穴口不远处的小片敏感区域。Mera断续地呻吟起来，Arthur的手指带给她握不住的快感和不确定性，她觉得有一条小蛇在她的尾椎爬行像在不断啃噬她后腰处的皮肤，让她悬着一颗心期待疼痛的降临，“再多一些……”  
  
Arthur坏心眼地拿出她的手指带出一小段她的蜜液，瞬间的空虚让Mera抬高了她的胯，“Arthur……唔。”  
  
他把两根手指送进Mera的嘴巴去勾挑她的嘴唇，把混合着她淫水和唾液的细丝抹在她的唇边和下巴，另一只手解开了自己的裤带，连同内裤一起褪到地上。Mera听到衣物掉落到地上的声音以后来不及吐出Arthur的手指就伸手去够他完全勃起的阴茎，带着它往自己的小穴里送尽管Arthur一边克制一边反复对她重复“我会弄疼你”。她根本管不了这么多，酒精和情潮完全攻占了她的大脑，但她的阴道却空虚着，只有Arthur能把它填满。  
  
她做足了准备但Arthur根本没弄得她那么疼，尽管她几乎能感觉到他阴茎上的青筋正抵着她的阴道上壁。“你那么湿，”Arthur说，“接下来的体验得让你感谢我刚刚做的。”  
  
她的男朋友憋坏了，现在就想反复操进他女朋友最深的对方直到她哭出来为止，Arthur碾过她穴口时发出的水声都能刺激地她一股一股地分泌淫液，更何况他们肉体彼此碰撞的声音大得她担心外面的人会听见。那条小蛇贯穿了她，钻进她的脊椎里沿着骨髓向她的中枢神经爬行，让她的大脑一片空白。  
  
Arthur抓住她在空中上下晃动的奶子挺动得更深，每一次深入都刺进Mera的最深处让她的喘息接近哭喊，勾着靴子的双脚无力地挂在他腰上任由Arthur的肉刃把她劈碎再重新整合。Arthur吻她，把他无处宣泄的力气通过一个粗暴的吻传递给她，亲吻她泛红的嘴角以后咬破她的嘴唇。  
  
“太深了……Arthur，太深了……！”Mera大口吸着气随着他的动作有规律地颤抖着像水面上漂浮的浮萍，而Arthur则是她唯一的根。星星降落在他们四周，交合之处被Mera流出来的液体打湿流到她的整个屁股和Arthur的耻毛上，降温后蹭到皮肤成为两座炽热肉身唯一的冰凉。  
  
“既然觉得太深了就别像发情的母狗似的夹得我那么紧。”Arthur不假思索的声音传到她耳朵里同时夹杂着隐忍和发泄的情感，操着她的动作随着语气的加重而加快让Mera像他一样失去理智。  
  
Mera就快要高潮了，一种奇异的痒在她的身体深处引诱她，引诱她绷直了脚尖，引诱她捧着Arthur的脸求他更卖力地操她。Arthur喊着她的名字开拓她从未被人触及过的地带把她的呻吟冲撞成琐碎的音节。  
  
热潮席卷他们，脑中的空白变成一个个闪烁的光点，Arthur咬上她的肩膀射在她里面，而Mera不受控地收缩让那些乳白色的液体全部留在体内。  
  
她后背紧贴着墙滑坐到地板上双腿不住发抖，Arthur坐在她旁边，不远处有啤酒打碎在他们脚边，光芒反射其中，汇成一番星。

  



End file.
